


02.02.2020

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, palindromic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Palindromic today is just the right day for a soulmate fic, enjoy!^^
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Max Malanaphy
Kudos: 12





	02.02.2020

“You know which date is tomorrow?”

Maxine looked up from her homework and glanced over to her class nemesis, Violet Chachki, which tapped with her perfect made nails on the the screen of her IPhone, the calendar being opened.

“Palindromic Friday?” Maxine looked back at her work with a smirk, her slender fingers showing her silky grey locks behind her right ear. She loved to mock Violet as much as she disliked her, since that… _particular individual_ had moved to her town and school, claiming the spot as the best in class. It had been a tough competition between the two of them, both fighting for the better grades whenever they could. Even now, they sat close by at the school library, to have an eye on each other, so far their competition had gone. 

Max still was smiling, driving Violet nuts. Of course she knew that Vi meant that they would both get a year older. _You see, that girl didn't even left her her birthday!_ And like every year, Violet would make an enormous house party and Max would celebrate with her bestie Trixie, just across the street. _Yes, Violet had moved just into the house near her own._ If Max didn’t knew it better, she would think some high power above them had send her that pain in the ass personally.

She sighed, as she stood up, grabbing her stuff and throwing it into her bag.

“Not gonna answer my properly or what?” Violet was pissed, also standing up and packing her stuff, but more like unintentionally.

“I guess so.” Maxine turned around, leaving slowly, knowing she needed to give Vi some time to catch up with her. Why she wanted it or why even knew it would happen, she couldn’t explain it. But soon Violet’s clicking heels approached from behind, soon joining her side.

“And, who you think will it be?” Violet scrolled through her phone, her perfume passing over to Max, making her shiver a little. _Damn, she smelled good._ And as Vi didn’t seemed to give in trying to start a conversation, Maxine sighed again.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t fool me, smartass. Your soulmate of course!” She accelerated and walked in front of the other girl. “Tomorrow is the big reveal!”

Maxine rolled her eyes and walked past her. “I couldn't care less and neither should you.” And with those words she left Violet behind, who suddenly had stood still.

“You also didn’t say anything to my birthday invitation!” But Max ignored that last sentence, just walking a little bit faster.

  
  


“Well, she’s not wrong.” Trixie laughed, as she rolled over Max bed, looking over to the grey haired girl, who leaned against her window, watching over to the house on the other side. Heavy party preparations were going on, even a whole lightening show being installed on the front porch. 

“Always exaggerating…” Max took a last drag of her cigarette and flipped it out of the window. She pushed herself away from the window, walking over to her friend and getting a seat on her side. “So, what you mean she’s not wrong?”

Trixie sat up, smiling one of her exaggerated smiles. “That it is an important date after all! As Katya turned out to be my soulmate…”

“Which was more than obvious.” Max laughed. “You spend all the time together, at least at school you were inseparable and…” She stopped, as she felt some parallels suddenly popping up. “Nevermind.”

“You know it already… and I bet she does too.”

“What are you even talking about?” Max stood up quickly. “Never… ever. Like… no.” She stumbled.

Trixie giggled, as she stood up too, laying a arm around her friend, holding her close.

“Stop rejecting the thoughts already… anyway, let’s have some fun!” She let go of her and climbed out of the window. Soon her head popped up . “Are you coming or what?”

Max shaked her head in a little disbelieve, but still with an smile, as she walked over to the window and climbed out too, reaching a little flat canopy, where her friend already had taken place.

“Look at this.” Trixie laughed, pointing to the barrels of beer and wine carried into the other house. “She really goes for big, this time.” Soon the first music waved over to Max place, letting her be part of the party, even if she didn’t wanted to.

“No wonder, she invited like the whole school…” Maxine said, taking a beer that Trixie handed her over.

“Didn’t you get one too?”

“Maybe.” Max took a sip, her eyes not able to be pulled away from the scenery. Especially, as a special someone came out to the porch, looking obviously after someone. 

“Bet, she is looking out for you?” Trixie smiled, pushing Max slightly.

Maxine wanted to answer something, but in that moment Violet looked up and spotted her, waving her hand, signalising her to come.

  
  


“Why you didn’t come?” Violet asked, as Max approached her over the street.

“Didn’t take the invitation too serious, as you invited like everyone anyway…”

“Sounds like you are sulky.” Violet raised an eyebrow and Max looked to a side, slightly blushing.

“And after all, it’s my birthday too, I wanted to share it with my friends…”

“Like smoking weed on the roof with… what’s her name, Trixie? And now, don’t answer back, I saw you like a thousand times from my window.”

“Spying on me or what?”

“Maybe.” Now it was Violet who blushed, quickly looking around before she took Maxine’s hand. “Follow me.” She said, dragging the other girl already over to her nearby parked car in the driveway. 

Maxine was a little overwhelmed, not really knowing what was going on, but as Violet opened the door for her, she took a seat, soon being joined by the brunette. And she was breathing hard.

“Are you okay?”

“I am, are you ready?”

“What?”

The clock switched from 59 to 00, a new day beginning.

“Outch.” Both Max and Violet sighed, looking at her wrists and seeing a… infinity symbol.

“Are you kidding me…?” Max wanted to ask, but Violet already interrupted her.

“I knew it!” Falling around her neck and kissing the pretty surprised Max deeply.


End file.
